Hollow fiber dialyzers are a well-known and increasingly popular form of dialyzer for use as artificial kidneys, as well as other desired uses. One liquid for dialysis, typically blood, passes through the bore of a bundle of hollow, semi-permeable fibers, while a second dialysis liquid flows through the bundle against the exterior surfaces of the fibers.
Conventionally, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,698 and 3,442,002, the hollow fiber bundles are placed in a generally tubular casing, and the ends are potted within the casing to provide a seal. After cure of the potting compound, the potted areas are sliced to expose the bores of the fibers in the bundle, and exterior manifold members are placed over the ends of the casing so that blood or other liquid can be conveyed to the ends of the fibers at one end of the casing, and collected from the other ends of the fibers at the other end of the casing.
In the usual manufacturing techniques, the casing is spun about an axis of rotation extending through the center of the casing, so as to place a centrifugal force upon the potting compound at opposite ends of the casing while potting compound is added through the ends, and as it cures. The ends of the casing are typically sealed by a temporary mechanical end seal of the centrifuge apparatus, to prevent the loss of sealant out of the open ends of the casing.
It has been found that it is difficult to seal the potting compound since the open ends are under a substantial G-force from the centrifuge. Accordingly, some leakage of sealant often takes place, even when expensive, high-performance mechanical end seals are provided to the centrifuge and apparatus.
The invention of this application provides a means for potting the ends of a hollow fiber dialyzer without the use of a mechanical end seal, providing a simplification of the system during centrifugation. Also, this invention provides a potting system in which less sealant per unit may be used in each potting operation.
Likewise, further efficiencies of operation may be provided, for example, by providing a carousel-type of assembly operation, in which a series of potting centrifuges are placed upon a carousel platform which moves the potting centrifuges in a circular path, presenting them one by one to the operator for unloading and reloading, with a substantial saving of sealant in the operations.